


baby, i can give you wings

by Metis_Ink



Series: virtuous people [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, SUPERPOWERS SUPERPOWERS SUPERPOWERS, everybody cameos at some point, i tagged it as gen too but it's really hella gay, it's mostly about superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are superpowers, cats, rainstorms, realizations, split-second jealousy, embarrassing volleyparents, killer whales, electric Kuroos, unstable emotions, bad romance movie mentions, some angst, some fluff, but mostly a lot of awkward high schoolers.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The minute Kageyama walks into the gym and sees Hinata hovering eight feet over the nets he knows he’s screwed.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/5576732/14342468">Russian</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i can give you wings

**Author's Note:**

> honey's first haikyuu fic which i've been meaning to write for a while now but i was writing down fic ideas and this one hit me like a freight train and oh holy god
> 
> Translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5576732/14342468) by [SunDari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDari/pseuds/SunDari)!

 

Kageyama is flying.

He knows this because some time ago, his legs stopped working and compelled him to cling desperately to Hinata, who looks strangely taller at this moment. His partner has always been like the sun: dazzling, warm, someone whose presence seemed like it always belonged in the heavens, but he’s never had a head over Kageyama before.

He’s not looking at Hinata, even though his mind is battling against looking up to see his expression and not letting Hinata see his. There’s a heat that crawls up his neck and curls around his cheekbones, making his palms sweaty and his legs tremble should they find the ground. Eventually they sink into the ground, and all Kageyama can think is _sweet, sweet land, never again am I doing that again, this is it._

And then something in him leaps, the warmth disappears, Hinata says something, and suddenly they’re kissing.

Sparks go off inside his head, setting off alarms and making his body go still. His thoughts become hazy and soothing, as if a storm has calmed in him because now there’s nothing but him and Hinata and the feeling of Hinata’s lips over his, hot, wet, and _oh god moving_.

But suddenly the alarms screech like a train hitting the break in his mind, crashing through his thoughts and shattering Hinata’s image into pieces.

Kageyama gasps, surprised to feel his neck slick with sweat and his hands knotted in his sheets. His alarm clock is still screaming at him to wake up.  It takes forever for Kageyama to reach up to it and not smash it into the wall.

It’s four AM Monday morning when Kageyama Tobio wakes up from the weirdest dream he’s had in his life.

 

* * *

 

(On the front cover of a Tokyo Newspaper:)

Sunday Issue **  
Strange Phenomenon Spreading throughout Japan… Could it be from Space?**

_The bizarre and supernatural have never been too far from Japan, but when grandma starts to lift trucks and you’re getting visits from your best friend from the future, things start to get unreal._

_As many of you may have noticed, Tokyo has experienced a big change since yesterday’s meteor shower. Nobody expected a piece of that to collide with Mt. Fuji and witness something never before seen in their lives, but it seems that single rock from outer space may have brought more than a fancy light show and a dent in Japan’s tallest peak. Since Saturday night, these “superpowers” have been popping up in adults and children alike around Tokyo._

_Some of these powers are more extravagant than others._ “It sucks,” _says convenience store employee Kurosawa Akira_ _(19),_ “when your little sister can breathe underwater and all you can do is change the color of your hair. But at least I can look cool every day.” _Kurosawa gives shows off his gold and purple dog-print pattern hair in picture A2._

 _Though Kurosawa has reasons to be optimistic, while others have gotten better powers, it seems they come with a price_. “Sure, everyone’s jealous of my new abilities,” _says Nekoma High third year Kuroo Tetsurou_ _(17), gifted with the power to control electricity._ “I mean, how could they not be, they’re pretty wicked, but let me say it hasn’t been easy to contr—” _I was never able to hear what Kuroo had to say next, because right in the middle of our interview, several street lamps shorted out and exploded, panicking civilians. Just as I was able to find him again in the scattering crowd, he disappeared with a small blond boy. Nonetheless, it seems these “big powered” folks are nothing to stick noses at._

_This “superpower outbreak” has caught the attention of millions from around the globe overnight. While the Japanese government has been able to keep foreigners at bay, no one can blame them for catching such interest in the outbreak. It has scientists everywhere baffled and fascinated alike, and they’ve been hounding the site ever since. The government is in a panic as to what to do with the people harnessing these powers and themselves._

_Though as strange things come, questions arise. Just how will Japan adapt to this sudden new change? Will we find superheroes or supervillains? How can we protect ourselves?_

_One thing’s for sure, scientists say, is that the power of the meteorite is growing weaker, and will soon vanish. It appears that this phenomenon, albeit sudden and strong, is only temporary._

Written by Journalist _Nishizawa Satsuki_

 

* * *

 

Kageyama remembers Hinata (when he can think about him without tripping over his own feet) screaming something about Nekoma being “so, so, so lucky Kageyama did you hear, did you hear Bakageyama, it’s so unfair” and something about superpowers and Kenma telling him about how is Lev the new Mr. Fantastic (whoever that is) and Inuoka apparently having laser vision (like how is that unfair who would want to shoot stuff out of their _eyeballs_ ). Kageyama found it hard to care what Tokyo was doing when they had a practice match against Aobajosai coming up next week and Hinata would _not pay attention to the ball_.

Though, he probably should have listened when Hinata was telling him about how their rivals suddenly became some superhero boy band. It would definitely affect their matches if Nekoma’s Libero could stop time. It would affect them even _more_ if they somehow caught whatever Tokyo was infected with. Not that that would ever happen.

But Kageyama still goes downstairs to his mother preparing breakfast with at least four extra arms, flipping pancakes with her front two and cracking eggs with her back ones, and she just smiles at him like she’s won the lottery.

“If only I had these when you were a baby, Tobio! Isn’t it amazing?” She laughs, taking out an extra set of arms to snag some bacon.

It’s hard to think of what to say. The only things that were running through his head right now were _I just had a semi-sexual dream about making out with my teammate who was apparently taller than me even though he’s only 162cm and I had thoughts about him that were so, so, so not platonic that were probably ripped out of a melodramatic romcom please help me mother_ and _my mom has eight arms_.

“You have eight arms,” Kageyama says, wide-eyed.

“Oh, you’ll get used to it, Tobio-chan!” Kageyama scowls at his mother, who just laughs and begins to fry the bacon while preparing an omelet just the way Kageyama likes his. She waves him to the dining room table with a strange bubbliness that he hasn’t seen in his mother since her birthday. “Now sit down and eat your breakfast. I’m sure you’ve got a big day in front of you.”

“Mom!” Kageyama protests, as if he’s the only one who sees that _nobody should have eight arms or be having make-out dreams of Hinata_ whatever that meant. Though Kageyama does _feel_ like it’s going to be a big day, excluding everything that’s wracking his mind right now.

(Somewhere in the back of his mimd, he reminds himself to pack an umbrella even though it’s been blazing hot for the past week. Well then.)

Kageyama’s questions die out under his mother’s gaze and he shuffles over to sit at the table, filled with a feast of various breakfast foods. She probably cleaned out the fridge making these, he never thought she could get this overly-excited (like Hinata) or do something stupid (like Hinata) and make a breakfast for twenty in a family of three (kind of like Hinata's). This whole situation sounds like Hinata with its craziness and _why does he keep thinking about Hinata_.

 _It was that dream_ , Kageyama thinks, stabbing into a tower of variously-flavored pancakes. He usually forgets his dreams the moment he wakes up, but this one just won’t go away. He can still feel Hinata’s mouth under his, teeth scraping against his lips, breath hot on his face…

Kageyama shoves the pancakes into his mouth, hoping to get rid of the feeling, and maybe stop his face from burning up. It had to be Hinata, _why did it have to be Hinata_ , he’s never even _thought_ that way about Hinata before! Hinata was idiot who spent three years with abilities that could have been superhuman (ha _ha_ ) if he had just _refined_ them, the one who gave 100% of his faith into Kageyama’s toss (which Kageyama would never admit makes him feel like he’s on top of the world), his kind-of-friend-kind-of-partner teammate who always gave is all in every match they played in, but Kageyama has never, _ever_ had any indication of being in love with him.

 _It was probably the radiation_ , Kageyama thinks, _or whatever gave Mom eight arms_. Damn that meteorite, tampering with his hormones. He attacks the feast with a newfound vigor and he hears his mother bouncing and laughing delightfully from the kitchen (what the _fuck_ ).

 _Radiation,_ Kageyama repeats, chewing on a heap of Italian sausages. _Magic, space-power, whatever. It was the radiation._

He sees Hinata’s face in his mind, starry-eyes and toothy grin, and groans.

 

* * *

 

The umbrella comes in handy. It’s not a good sign.

It rains about three times in the few minutes it takes for him to get to school, like someone turning a showerhead on an off repeatedly just to be annoying, but what Kageyama doesn’t like most is how he keeps _knowing_ things.

He escapes the fourth wave of rain when he arrives at the locker rooms, but hesitates to open the door because he inexplicably knows (for the _millionth_ time today) that the captain will already be lingering there, and that intimidates him. Kageyama swallows the lump in his throat, feeling strangely like he’s about to meet his dad after having a wild night with his boyfriend (shit, shit, _shit_ ), but throws his head back and opens the door.

He swears to himself when he finds Daichi in there, already dressed for morning practice. He was right. Again.

“Morning, captain,” Kageyama greets, dragging himself into the room, trying to block out Daichi’s burning stare.

“Good morning,” Daichi says, but the uncharacteristic hesitation in his voice catches Kageyama’s attention. He clears his throat and starts again. “Okay, I’m just going to ask you straight out. What’s your…” Daichi waves his hands around in search of the word, or hopefully an alternative. “…power?”

Kageyama pauses.

“I…”

 _can predict the weather and know that a famous actress has been fired even before I pass the TVs in the electronics store windows and tell that a bridge is under construction before I see it and know that Yachi is probably going to have a cat by the end of the day and have_ dreams _about my teammates_

“…I don’t know.”

There’s another silence as Daichi stares at him, looking oddly twitchy, like he doesn’t believe Kageyama, who does his best to pull off his best poker face. “I see,” he says, finally, and Kageyama can breathe again. “As long as there’s nothing that will affect the team,” Daichi tells him with a stern look, because Kageyama nearly forgot how having superpowers could affect playing volleyball.

It must be what Daichi’s worried about, why he’s looking at Kageyama like it’s the apocalypse and they’re the only two left. (Or maybe just Daichi. Huh.)

“ _Crap_ ,” Kageyama swears. How could they play volleyball when everybody was basically too overpowered to play by normal rules? That’s not how volleyball worked. Volleyball worked because Kageyama trained for _years_ to serve, block, receive, and toss and that would all change if people like Inuoka were firing lasers at them from the other side of the net. “Who else—”

“You’re the first I’ve met today,” Daichi tells him, looking apprehensive. “I haven’t seen Suga all day but I know Hinata and Noya are already here,” he says, nodding over to their tampered lockers.

 _Hinata_.

At that moment Kageyama wants nothing more than to run back home, though the mood swinging weather and who he would already know he would meet, but Daichi’s stern gaze holds him in place. Why do they even have school today? Who holds school on the day when a _space rock_ smashes into Mount Fuji and spews radiation all over Japan? School is the last place they need to be and school is where Hinata is.

He follows Daichi to the gym anyways, despite the gnawing in his gut and the suspicious feeling that he might get shot entering it, because really, they need to practice. Superpowers or not, they still have a practice match coming up and it took them forever to get another practice match against Aobajosai They were going to play it no matter how long they could delay it.

 _Practice_ , Kageyama thought. _We can’t lose. We have to destroy Oikawa._ Well, he did. Aobajosai too.

“Daichi-saaaan! Kageyamaaaa!”

Kageyama does not scream when Nishinoya bursts out of the gym with such a speed it nearly takes the doors off. He zooms past them, literally leaving a storm of dust and dirt in his wake. Kageyama dares to look at Daichi only to see him look like Noya has just stabbed him in the gut.

Kageyama feels it too. He’s finding it very hard imagine getting any actual practice done when their Libero has super speed.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Noya nudges him as they follow their captain back to gym, darting around Kageyama’s feet with boundless energy. “You’ve got to serve to me. I’ll be like GWYAAH and GOOON and I bet I can even get Yamaguchi’s float serve with these legs! Do you think I can toss better like this, huh?”

“You don’t need super speed to have a good toss!” Kageyama snaps at him.

“You’re just jealous,” Nishinoya says, snickering.

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbles, and stomps faster, not that it would help. Nishinoya’s bouncing in anticipation behind him. Another bad sign. He’s eventually right behind Daichi, who’s frozen at the door. An even worse sign. 

And the minute he steps into gym and sees Hinata hovering eight feet over the nets he knows he’s screwed.

Nishinoya howls into a fit of laughter and shoots past Kageyama. “Shouyou! Did you see his face!”

“Oh my god, Kageyama, you should see yourself!” Hinata laughs, spinning in the air and looking as if he’s having way too much fun with himself.

(He knows, knows, _knows_ he’s screwed. He’s screwed because the minute he saw Hinata’s face it’s like the sky opened up right there in the gym and brought the sun into his life. He’s screwed because for the first time in his life he curses how short volleyball shorts are, especially when Hinata’s flying the gym and showing off his legs like that. He’s screwed because Hinata looks _beautiful_ when he’s that happy.)

He’s screwed because Hinata is in the air and suddenly, everything makes sense.

 

* * *

  

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Karasuno High School** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions.

Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Kageyama Tobio   |  _Year_ : 1 

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No

 _2\. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
 I don’t know what you call it but I can see the future 

 _3\. Can you control your power_?  
Yes /  No

 _4\. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
Yes / **No**

 _5\. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
 It’s not going to hurt anyone and I don’t need any counseling. 

 _6\. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_ Don’t make me participate in anything that involves flying, being carried, or ~~kissing~~ flying. 

Teacher’s Notes: **Please see a counselor, Kageyama.**

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama falls asleep in Japanese History and wakes up after a dream that involves Tanaka getting arrested, Oikawa swimming with dolphins, and their vice captain crying.

“What the fuck,” he says. One of his teacher’s doppelgangers, perched behind his desk like an angry hawk, smacks him with her notebook then returns to her original.

Someone makes a wisecrack about Kageyama having “Sleeping Beauty” power and well, wouldn’t Hinata would have _loved_ to hear that one. Only the reassuring thought about the dream (despite how _bizarre_ the last one was), was that he didn’t dream about Hinata again.

But then he realizes that Hinata was his first thought right after waking up, how automatic it was, and he wishes he were asleep again.

 

* * *

  

“But imagine what we can do now that you can sense the future!” Hinata says, trying to hold onto the lunch table. It’s raining again, for like the twentieth time today. It’s also been windy, sunny, cloudy, but mostly rainy. “You would know exactly where everyone would be minutes before they even moved. You would be incredible! Then I would fly up and you would have already known I was going to be there and BAM—!”

“Don’t be an idiot; you are not going to be flying around the court!” Kageyama scolds him, and pulls Hinata back into his chair. Flying is apparently one of those super strong powers that is difficult to control and Hinata had to be tied to his seat.

“Both of you would pretty much defeat everything volleyball is about, anyways,” Tsukishima says, taking another bite off the fork he’s not even touching.

“Don’t even get me started about you, Mr. I-Can-Move-Things-With-My-Mind.” Tsukishima just smirks, the bastard. “You would cheat, I know you would.”

“Tsukki wouldn’t do that!” Yamaguchi protests, putting down the bundle of yen. Kageyama knows that he’ll be well-off for his first year out of high school with the money this guy’s found just by walking to school that morning.

“But how are you doing that?” Hinata glares at Tsukishima, who’s put down the fork and moved his phone to look at something on it that he can apparently do with no hands. “That’s no fair! How come you can control it perfectly while I’ve got to get Kageyama to hold my hand everywhere?”

“I’m not holding your hand!” He’s done everything in his power to avoid that. Dragging Hinata by his hoodie, his foot, his school blazer, just not his hand, or anything that touched his skin in general. Kageyama thought the foot option worked really well since it kept Hinata from looking at him the longest by that just got him punched.

“That’s because you’re laaaaamee.” Hinata huffs, and Kageyama scowls. Why did everyone think _he_ had to be Hinata’s monitor? Didn’t they know he was having a crisis?

“Ugh, you two make me sick,” Tsukishima says, catching his phone in midair. “Come on, Yamaguchi.”

“Oh, coming!” Tsukishima and his faithful follower walk away cooly, until Yamaguchi accidentally bumps into the prettiest girl in school and somehow strikes a conversation into a show they’re both interest in. Kageyama and Hinata both look at each other, holding in their laughter and failing while looking at Tsukishima’s constipated face.

Hinata holds onto his arm while he laughs to keep from floating off the table. Kageyama can feel Hinata’s heat seep through his clothes and cling to him with a feeling that sets Kageyama’s heart ablaze, but it’s so casual that he wonders if it he was never really in love with Hinata before or if he just didn’t notice because there wasn’t any other way to feel.

 _I can’t stay like this_ , he thinks, and scooches away from Hinata so fast that the other boy would have fallen over if he wasn’t already in the air.

“Hey, what was that, Bakageyama!?”

“I have to go,” Kageyama says quickly, not looking at Hinata’s face.

Hinata’s angry expression falls, leaving an expression of worry that has never, ever, _ever_ (or maybe a few times) made Kageyama’s heart leap before. “Are you feeling alr—”

“Sorry,” Kageyama blurts out, though only halfway because he’s packed up and out of there before he can even finish.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, does your stomach hurt? Are you coming to practice? You’re going to toss for me, right? It’s a once in a lifetime chance!”

“No. Of course I am. And I’m not tossing to you while you’re flying around like that, moron!”

“That’s stupid! You know I could only get back to class because Yamaguchi was nice enough to drag me back!”

“Good for you.”

“Kageyamaaaaa…”

“Stop following me!”

 

* * *

 

(Excerpts from several _Super Reports_ from around Japan:)

 

 _-F_ _rom Shiratorizawa High School, star player Ushijima Wakatoshi (17) saves hundreds from a burning building attacked by amateur supervillain_ The Fireball _by reshaping the building with his ability to control the earth._ “I don’t have time for people who want to make problems in my city,” _Ushijima tells reporters after trapping the villain under a tree._ “Do something useful or go home.”

 

 _-Universities everywhere are demanding for the incredible Nekoma High second year, Kenma Kozume (16), recently gifted with intelligence so superior that he’s been claimed to have simultaneously made more progress on Fermat’s Last Theorem than anyone has in centuries and discovered how to make Tikachu into a multi-million dollar icon all in one night._ “No one gets to see Kenma,” _fellow volleyball teammates Kuroo Tetsurou (17) and Haiba Lev (15) tell reporters before locking themselves in the Nekoma Gymnasium. Several cameras and cell phones are reported to have either shorted out or been fried after the scene._

 

* * *

 

The worry kicks in again when they arrive at afternoon practice.

“Tanaka got _what_?” Daichi hisses. Kageyama can tell this whole thing is getting him on the end of his rope. He looks even worse off than he did this morning, if not just dazed.

“He came in late and crawled up the side of the building like Spidey but accidentally ended up in the girl’s locker room,” Nishinoya explains, but he’s got that face of his that suggests that it wasn’t an accident at all. “He’s got detention, so he can’t come today.”

 _Tanaka gets arrested_. Oh, god.

Kageyama breaks from Hinata immediately like he’s caught on fire, ignoring the shorter’s protests, and desperately searches for Sugawara somewhere in the room. He finds his vice-captain with some second years, not crying or sniffling or anything like, but smiling as joyfully as he always has.

Kageyama gives a sigh of relief. The thought of Sugawara crying at all threw him off-guard. He knows their vice captain’s gotten emotional after a few lost games, but Kageyama felt more awkward in the dream than defeated.

“Oh, Kageyama!” Sugawara jogs up to him looking as normal as he always has. He hasn’t seen anyone seem so normal today since Daichi, and Kageyama’s glad Sugawara's alright.

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama greets, relieved. He’s always enjoyed Sugawara’s company. He's a good setter, and something about him always reminds Kageyama of his mother. Suspicious, he checks for any extra limbs before thankfully finding that Sugawara still only sports two arms and two legs.

“I bumped into Hinata earlier.” _No_. “He says that you’ve been acting strange today, it’s not because of your power, is it?”

 _Him and Hinata flying, their arms around each other before they kiss like it’s the end of their lives. Kageyama waking up drenched in sweat with a strange feeling in his head and his stomach and just_ feelings _that he’s never had before_ —

“N-No,” Kageyama stutters, but Sugawara gives him a knowing look. He just had to talk to Suga. Shit.

“Here.” Sugawara pulls him aside and crosses his arms, his face growing warm. A warm breeze blows through the gym that’s comforting and eases Kageyama’s nerves. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Kageyama bites his lip, but Sugawara was born with a face that has serial killers confess their crimes and makes the angels weep. He loosens his collar and takes a breath. _Right, it’s just Sugawara-san_.

“So I can…” Kageyama begins. “…see the future?”

“Oh, interesting,” Sugawara says. “Much better than mine! Do you think you’re going to be able to deal with it during practice?”

He’s the first person since the captain to notice the problem. Kageyama wonders just how much time those two are spending with each other. “I’m trying to ignore it,” Kageyama admits. “But I’m just… knowing things that I don’t want to know. I don’t want to go up against Oikawa and feel like I’m cheating my way through a match.” The last part is a half-truth. He can do a lot more than sense where volleyballs go.

“Well, you’re a super going up super opponents, not a super destroying some normal people,” Sugawara assures him, which does assure part of what’s been bugging Kageyama all day. _He has a point_. “You’ve still got that pouty face on you.” Kageyama flinches and bites his lip again. Sugawara then pulls a worried face. “Are you scared of something? Did you see something bad happen?”

“No!” But it’s how quickly he was able to answer that, Kageyama thinks, is what’s really scaring him in the first place. “No, I just…”

“I’m sure you can tell Hinata about it. He likes listening to what you say, you know,” Sugawara says.

Kageyama tenses up because _why does Sugawara know something like that and why is it so embarrassing when Hinata’s the one acting weird_ , but then his senior is laughing and Kageyama smacks away his dumbfounded face before the situation gets any worse. “He’s a moron, the last time I tried to tell him about my feelings he said he didn’t care and told me just keep tossing to him.”

“Yeah, but that was different, wasn’t it?” It was. “Listen, Kageyama, Hinata cares for you a lot. You see how he looks at you, right? You’re too busy being mad at him to notice how much he looks up to you.”

“He wants to defeat me, that’s not the same thing,” Kageyama argues.

“Oh, really? He clearly sees you as a worthy opponent and recognizes your skill in volleyball. Don’t you notice how many times he’s called you amazing?”

“I…” If Sugawara hadn’t brought it up, Kageyama probably wouldn’t have, but now that he thinks about it, Hinata praises him a lot. It's a thought that makes him feel a lot lighter than usual and simultaneously makes him want to throw himself into the river. “S-Still, I don’t know how he would take… take this whole thing that’s going to—” Kageyama’s thoughts screech to a halt only after Sugawara starts smirking at him.

“You saw something with him, didn’t you?”

Kageyama stands there in silence.

Sugawara doesn’t laugh like he’s expecting, and Kageyama has never respected him more. His senior rests a hand on his shoulder and smiles. “You said it wasn’t anything bad, right? Have some faith in Hinata, I’m sure he’ll like you all the same.” He winks at Kageyama, which screams at Kageyama _he knows, he knows_ , but for some reason that reassures him.

It’s relaxing.

“Thanks,” Kageyama tells him.

Sugawara looks up at him and smiles, his face lighting up. “Anytime, for my precious kohai!”

And sunlight breaks throughout the gym, dazzling the practicing volleyball players and making people yelp at the sudden light. Asahi, in the middle of a spike, cries out and teleports several feet into the air before crashing into the net, sending the surrounding players into a scramble. Kageyama flinches and covers his face with his hands.

“S-Sorry!” Sugawara calls out to his friend, looking ready to bolt and assist him.

At that moment, several things happen at once. He sees Daichi’s eyes lift (back) up to Sugawara in surprise, and everything speeds up and promptly punches Kageyama in the face. The moody weather, the rain that kept on turning itself on and off, the sudden sunlight just seconds ago when Sugawara smiled at him like a mother who just made her child feel all better, the staring. Oh.

He grabs Sugawara’s wrist before he can think anymore. “Sugawara-san, are you okay?”

Sugawara freezes under Kageyama’s grip and he can feel the captain’s eyes boring into him and if he screws this up he is so, so, so dead— “I-I’m sorry?”

“I mean.” Kageyama clears his throat. Why is he jumping into this? He doesn’t know how to deal with people. He’s absolute crap at it. “Y-You’re not feeling… weird… or anything?”

Sugawara glances at the windows, where the clouds are gathering and turning the once sunny scenery cold and grey.

“I-I mean…” Dammit. “If you’re feeling… um… rainy…” _Stop, Kageyama, stop!_ “It doesn’t have anything to do with the captain, does it? He’s been staring at you all day.”

Sugawara practically jumps out of Kageyama’s hand and swerves around to where Daichi is standing, who is trying to look as professional as possible while obviously looking away from Suga. Kageyama suddenly feels as if he’s just discovered cursed gold, but he gets the feeling their captain is going to do something really, really stupid soon and oh no—

“Dai—”

“Shimizu!” Daichi calls out to their manager, who’s carrying three full boxes of equipment in each hand, and turns his back completely on Sugawara. “We need your help over here!”

The light from the prior sunlight fades completely from the gym, and the juniors wander around confused at the sudden changes while Asahi and Nishinoya stare at Sugawara in worry from the other side of the court.  Kageyama pulls his full attention to Sugawara, trying to push out his mind telling him over and over again _don’t forget your umbrella, don’t forget your umbrella_.

“Sugawara-san?”

His vice-captain turns to him, and the first tear falls. The rain comes down all at once, so hard and heavy that the sound of it hitting the roof explodes throughout the gym, and Hinata screams and flies twenty feet into the air.

“Oh, whoops,” Sugawara laughs, and rubs the tear from his face, smiling even though it’s raining cats and dogs outside. “Sorry, I just… I need to go help out the second years. Good luck with Hinata!”

Sugawara dashes off to his group again, as nothing just happened even though the weather is howling _yeah, something just did_. But it’s his comment about Hinata that throws Kageyama off the most because _Sugawara cried._

“Kageyama, what did you do?!” Hinata yells as he flies up from behind Kageyama. "What were you and Sugawara-san talking about?"

“Nothing, it's none of your business!”

Kageyama bolts off before Hinata can catch him, feels an unwanted affinity to his captain, and tries to ignore Yachi when she phases through the gym wall in a panic, soaked to the bine and carrying a drenched kitten in a box. The only positive thought he can think of as he escapes is that maybe the cat with distract Hinata long enough for him to jump into a river somewhere.

 

* * *

 

** Superpower Registration Form **

Due to the recent outbreak in supernatural abilities across Japan, **Fukurodani Academy** is requiring students to report their superpowers to their homeroom teachers in order to ease tensions.

Please fill in the following questions as stated:

 _Name_ : Bokuto Koutarou   |  _Year_ : 3 

 _1\. Do you have an acquired superpower?_  
Yes / No  
_:D_

 ** _2_** _. If you checked “Yes,” please state your superpower_ :  
 I can turn into an owl and a bunch of different animals that’s so cool!!!   
**Just say shape shifting, please**.

 ** _3_** _. Can you control your power_?  
Yes /  No  
**Bokuto what does this mean**.  
_It means of course but it likes to gamble with me sometimes?? We have a complicated relationship._

 ** _4_** _. Do you feel comfortable with your power?_  
**Yes** _!!!!_ / No  
**We get it.**

 _ **5**. Do you feel as if your power will become a danger to you or others around you_? _If yes, how so?_  
 Too awesome and everyone fights me in jealousy (which they can’t win against a DINOSAUR how cool is that??)  
**Do that and you will be escorted off campus.**  
_D:_

 _ **6**. Is there anything you need to feel safer in your current situation?_   **YAKINIKU FOR LUNCH!!**  
**For the last time, Bokuto, no.**

Teacher’s Notes: **Calm yourself down or we will put you in mandatory counseling.  
**_DDD:_

 

* * *

 

 

The cat is fucking useless.

“Kageyama!”

Hinata is apparently a very fast flyer for someone who can’t even control their power and crashes into Kageyama hard enough to send them both to the wet and muddy ground, getting soaked by Sugawara’s rainstorm.

“Oi, watch it!” he yells, struggling from under Hinata’s grip, but it plays against him. As soon as he sits up, Hinata uses his superior flying skills to bring him up and _pick him up off the ground_ and oh god this wasn’t how he imagined this to go at all.

“You watch it!” Hinata says, struggling to keep Kageyama under his grip with the rainwater making them slippery and not drop him like a pile of bricks. It’s probably the powers that are keeping Kageyama in flight because he has over fourteen kilos against Hinata and it would make so much more sense for Kageyama to be the one to pick Hinata up _for whatever reason_ maybe just to see what it’s like.

Which also doesn’t explain why his dream didn’t tell him just how embarrassing it would be to be picked up by someone eighteen centimeters shorter than him. Maybe it was love. Which it wasn’t.

“I thought you wanted to practice,” Hinata tells him. “What’s with you? Is it your powers? You wouldn’t even make fun of Tsukishima long enough before you just _ran_!”

“It’s a phase, alright? I’ll be fine tomorrow!” He hopes, he really, really hopes. As long as Hinata just let go of him and not look down at him like that because if he started grinning the whole dream would come into play and Kageyama’s life would shatter. “Put me down!”

“No way, asshole! God, you're such a diva today.” Oh man, Kageyama hopes that stupid cat is distracting everyone enough from seeing this embarrassment because he feels so weird being held eight feet in the air by their second shortest player why is this happening. Hinata finally catches Kageyama’s eye and says, word by word, “Tell me what the hell’s wrong with you.”

“It’s none of your business!”

“I swear to god Kageyama I will drop you in a river!”

“Good!”

“Quit struggling and tell me!”

“Why do you care!?”

“Because we’re partners, dumbass, and if you keep moping around with your problems without trusting me then at least tell me you don’t want me around!”

The words Kageyama are about say next shrivel up and die at the look on Hinata’s face. It’s similar to the one Sugawara had just a few minutes ago, when the captain ignored him for what was probably the millionth time that day. Hinata wasn’t crying, but he probably would if Kageyama were to leave him in the rain like this, probably to go jump in a river and die, and then make Hinata even sadder oh, fuck it all.

“Yes.”

A pause. “What?”

“I mean, yes, it’s my powers!”

“I knew it!” Hinata exclaims. Kageyama scowls and pinches Hinata’s arm hard. “Ow, ow, ow, okay! Sorry, keep going.”

“I… had a weird vision,” Kageyama explains. Hinata’s face lights up with curiosity. His mouth quivers with the question Kageyama knows he’s going to ask, even without his powers to help. “And I’m not going to tell you what it was about but it bothered me today, okay?”

“You’re no fun,” Hinata says, looking betrayed. “How did it go?”

“Um.” Kageyama suddenly feels really, really awkward under Hinata’s gaze. “It hasn’t happened yet.”

“It wasn’t Suga-san crying?” Hinata says, surprised.

“That was a different one,” Kageyama admits. “It’s nothing bad, I swear. Now let me down, we’re gonna get sick out here!”

“Promise me you’ll tell me about your dumb problems next time!”

“Hinata!”

“Promise!”

“Fine! I promise! Now… can…”

The words die out when Kageyama looks up at Hinata’s smiling face. He can’t blame it on the rain when he shivers, because this time he knows.

( _It’s pouring and pouring but Hinata has always been like the sun._ )

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Hinata tells him, laughing, and Kageyama’s too dumbfounded to get offended.

His feet touch the ground, his arms wound with Hinata’s, and it’s all ground, ground, denials, and _this is it_. His heart jumps in his chest, and Hinata is above him, flying like he always has. Now, on the court, or in his dreams.

Hinata lets go of him, and Kageyama looks up at his teammate, unconsciously situating himself to the ground. His heart is racing a thousand beats per minute, hammering against his chest.

“Why are you just standing there? You’re the one who said we’re gonna get sick!”

“What?” Kageyama says out loud, because that’s not what people said before they kissed people. He thinks.

“It’s freezing out here! What, did the rain get to your head? Come on!”

Hinata grabs him by his collar and Kageyama stumbles forward. Wait. Wait. Wait. This wasn’t happening how it was supposed to.

Was this even matching up to his dream? Of course it was, it all added up, right down to Kageyama’s weird gooey feelings that really just happened. All of his dreams have been accurate so far. All of his predictions have been accurate so far. Did these stupid radioactive powers have defects?

“Oh, hell, no.”

“Kageyama, what are you...?” Hinata looks back at him, but before another word can be said, Kageyama’s arms latch around the younger’s neck, he smashes his mouth against Hinata’s, and like that, they’re kissing.

Hinata makes a noise when Kageyama’s mouth slides over his. Kageyama’s never imagined kissing Hinata before today, but hypothetically, if he had, he sure wouldn’t have imagined it like this. Then again, he never directly told himself that Hinata was beautiful before today, because that’s just how Hinata was.

 _Oh,_ he thinks, _that’s how it is_. He didn’t need to tell himself, because Hinata’s whole being was beautiful. It was natural as the setting and rising of the sun. He was right before, and it feels even more right here, kissing Hinata like they’re in a bad romance movie that somehow involved superpowers and kissing in the rain and Hinata _not kissing back_ —

That’s not what happened in his dream. And at that moment, Kageyama realizes _Wait, Tanaka never actually got arrested today. Just detention_.

He pulls away from Hinata, who is looking at him with a mix of shock and horror and is not touching him at all. That was it. That was his dream. He literally made his dreams come true and this first thing he thinks is _I fucked up_.

Then he panics, shoves Hinata away, and runs off. Again. 

 

* * *

 

 

(From Twitter:)

 **Maeno Sayako** @sayamanever  
Guess who’s volunteered to perform at the aquarium!! http://blog.tinpic.co... #OikawaLove

 **Shiratori Reika** @volleybirdchan  
@sayamanever OMG he looks so coooll!!! It’s like he’s one with the water  <333 #I’mFalling

 **Ueno Miharu**  @lovelifewinn  
@sayamanever @volleybirdchan I always knew Oikawa-sama would use his power for the best!

 **Sou Inuoka** @pawprintssss  
@sayamanever I can’t believe I’m missing!! He’s going to be with the killer whales!!! #Aquakawa

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** @spikefuture  
@sayamanever @pawprintssss what this fuck is this

 

* * *

 

For the second time that day, Kageyama finds himself panicking in the team locker room, knowing that he’s going to see Daichi any minute now and it’s going to be one of the weirdest thing’s he’s seen that day. Which scares him. He’s seen a lot of weird things today. Why him.

“Kageyama?”

Shockingly, Kageyama doesn’t see the captain’s face when the door open (oh, ho ho _another_ wrong prediction, huh _Bakageyama_?) and Sugawara steps into the room to kneel down next where he’s curled up on the floor.

“Ennoshita told me what happened.”

“He _what_?” Kageyama says. “But I didn’t see—”

“Invisibility,” Sugawara tells him simply, a sympathetic look on his face because _of course_. “I sent him, but he was worried about you guys too.”

Kageyama buries his face and groans.

“I was pretty surprised when he said you ran off, though. Did something happen?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “He didn’t kisch—” Kageyama chokes on the word, heat filling up his soaking face. “He didn’t _kiss_ back,” he hisses out.

“Oh,” Sugawara goes oddly silent, his hand still on Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama sighs and admits to himself for the first time that day, “This crush is the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Yeah, it can be like that.” Sugawara gives him a pat on the shoulder that feels less motherly and more with… companionship? “But that’s because you’ve found something wonderful, right?”

Kageyama swallows, and Hinata’s grinning face, drenched in the rain yet still shining like the sun. _Yeah_ , he thinks. _And I might kill him one of these days. Who would like someone who would kill them?_

“Cheer up!” Sugawara slaps his back a little too hard and Kageyama coughs. “Come on, I know you don’t have Yamaguchi’s Super Luck but Hinata’s not the kind of person to run off on you, right?”

“No,” Kageyama says. “He’ll probably yell at me about it and ask me why I did it for weeks until I answer. And then I’ll tell him because he’ll make that stupid face or say something like “We’re supposed to be partners,” and then he’ll know about my gigantic crush on him or I’ll say something even stupider and make him think I did it because I was on some _radioactive high_ or whatever and we’ll be back at the beginning _again_!”

Kageyama doesn’t when he stood up, but he suddenly feels really bad for yelling at Sugawara when it was pouring outside and slumps back down.

“Sorry,” he tells his senior.

“It’s alr—”

And that’s when the door opens and the captain steps in.

A crack of thunder bursts outside, making Kageyama and Daichi jump and Sugawara yell, “Sorry! I was surprised! P-Please come in.”

Kageyama notices that it’s Sugawara who’s trying not to look at Daichi now, and the captain staring at Sugawara with those weird doe-eyes that make Kageyama really uncomfortable. He then turns to Kageyama, not with the doe-eyes, but with something more serious.

“Hinata’s worried about you,” he says.

“Hn,” Kageyama replies. That could be a good sign. Maybe.

Daichi bites his lip again, showing just how sick he’s been taking carried of hyperactive and hormone-wild volleyball players but holds it back because he’s the mature one. “He’s freaking out in the gym. He won’t go home because he wants to check up on you first because you’re, I quote “the stupidest setter this world has ever seen since Stupidkawa” and he’s worried that you’re probably sick or passed out in a ditch somewhere. You have to talk to him.”

“He didn’t say that,” Kageyama tries to best to glare at his captain, who’s probably the most intimidating person who’s shorter than him next to his mother when he’s erased one of her soap operas, but he holds his ground just barely.

“He didn’t,” Daichi says. “I can read minds.”

Oh.

_Oh._

That means everything he thought about this morning the captain oh no, no, no—

The wind howls outside and lightning flashes through the sky, thunder clapping one after the other. For a minute, Kageyama thinks he’s stolen Sugawara’s powers, but next to him, his vice-captain is sweating up a storm and is staring at the captain with a face Kageyama has never seen him wear before.

“I know,” Daichi says, after a breath, still looking at Kageyama with determined intent (and not at Sugawara in any way). “How it is to know something they don’t. But if you’re really going to be partners you’re going to have to face this like they really mean that much to you. Just give him enough to... know.”

With that, he allows Kageyama to ponder. Which helps. A lot.

( _“At least tell me you don’t want me around!”_ )

Kageyama remembers the first time Hinata hit one of his tosses. _I won’t leave until you toss for me_.

Then their first match. _He turns around when the ball doesn’t drop, because Hinata is there and Hinata is_ flying _._

When they played against Asahi and the Neighborhood team and he’s furious that Hinata doesn’t believe in him just as he has been because at that moment, it meant more to him than anything else. _I will make you invincible._

( _Hinata’s whole being was beautiful._ )

Kageyama stands up, looks Daichi square in the eye, and says, “I know now.” And Daichi smiles.

“And good luck,” he finishes, wiping away the captain’s smile in an instant and making him look at Sugawara who’s staring at him and must be as confused as hell because halfway through Daichi’s speech it started snowing outside. He picks up his things, still soaking in his school uniform, and marches off to the gym.

  

* * *

 

"..."

“…Daichi, I’m—”

“Su… Koushi.”

A hand comes up and traces his cheek, pushing grey hair from his face. It’s gentle.

“I’m going to ask you straight out, okay?”

 

* * *

 

It’s a frigid day and Hinata is standing on the empty gym floor with his umbrella perched on his right shoulder.

Kageyama only has a moment to sense the oncoming pain before Hinata flies forward and whacks him over the head with it.

“OW!” Kageyama yelps, clutching his head. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Me? Who runs off and disappears in the rain after kissing someone?” Hinata yells at him, and Kageyama has the sense to duck before Hinata aims at him again. “Haven’t you ever seen the movies? The guy _stays._ ”

“You think I watch romances?” Even though he’s seen his mom watching them since he was little. But that wasn’t the point. Hinata just gives him a look, and Kageyama sighs. “Besides, I’m sure the heroine kisses back in the movies.”

At the comment, Hinata flushes a bright red. He shivers, Kageyama notices, and begins to lose ground.

“Hey, hey!” Kageyama grabs Hinata before he can float off, because Hinata can apparently only stay on the ground when he’s thinking straight and that doesn’t include kissing Kageyama (or being around Kageyama when he was acting weird, or making fun with Tsukishima with Kageyama, or worrying about Kageyama, or being with Kageyama in general). He looks up at Hinata, who’s clutching to Kageyama like he might float off to space if he let go. “I just…”

“S-So I’m not allowed to panic after you act like an idiot all day?” Hinata says, weakly with his arms laced around Kageyama’s.

“You screwed up the most important part!”

“You’re the one that ran!”

“I thought you didn’t like me back you moron!”

At this point, he’s so close he can feel Hinata lose breath at his words. Kageyama isn’t even sure if it’s his or Hinata’s heart that started beating so fast, probably both, but he does know that if he keeps holding Hinata like this he’s going to do something stupid like kiss him again. Instead, he reaches up and pulls Hinata down to the ground, keeping his hands firm on Hinata’s slender shoulders.

“I like you,” he says and locks his eyes with Hinata’s. “I have huge damn crush on you and I didn’t realize it until I got a prediction of that stupid kiss that made me realize I have feelings for you that are apparently so normal for me I don’t notice. And if you don’t like that then I’m—”

“Don’t _apologize_!”

Kageyama stops, because that wasn’t angry this time. _Don’t apologize for tossing for me_. This time it’s desperate.

“Don’t say you regret kissing me,” Hinata tells him narrowing his eyes and fighting the shivering that Kageyama can feel in Hinata’s shoulders.

Kageyama stares at him, and doesn’t say a thing through the shock. Hinata pouts in frustration, and pecks Kageyama on the lips.

He stops thinking.

“I’m walking you home,” Kageyama says, because there is no way in hell Hinata biked his way here like that.

“You’re so pushy,” Hinata says, but grabs Kageyama’s hand anyway, trying and failing to keep himself from smiling. Kageyama gives up on trying with less of a fight. “But if you really want to apologize then you can start by calling me Shouyou.”

“Call me Tobio and I really will kill you.”

“What the hell’s with that! You’re the worst boyfriend ever!”

Kageyama smiles.

“You’re not going to need that,” Kageyama tells Shouyou, pointing at his umbrella. “It’s going to be pretty sunny for a while.”

 

* * *

 

 **Extra** :

“So in the end it only lasted a couple days, huh?” Lev says, sending another one of Kenma’s tosses onto the gym floor.

“Hm,” Kenma responds. Enough for Shouyou to get a boyfriend and raid him with texts about how _tobios going to be the worst at parties!!_ and _he wont let me fly him around & sing a whole new world with me whats wrong with him??_ and _kenma kenma did u get a magical boyfriend too??_ and _our captain got a magic boyfriend maybe it comes with the meteor!!_ and Kenma can only wonder.

“But it was so fun being stretchy!” Lev whines, flexing out his reddened hands. “But now everyone’s back to normal so we’ve all gotta play _normal_ volleyball."

Kenma’s not complaining. He didn’t exactly enjoy getting hounded by the press every time he tried to leave the gym. No, he was, for once, happy playing regular volleyball. With a normal Lev and a normal Kuroo, and…

A hand falls on him shoulder, and Lev flinches away when Kuroo comes up from behind Kenma with a grave look on his face. “No,” he says. “Not everyone.”

“Guuuuuyyysss!!” Inuoka’s voice echoes throughout the gym, and Kenma can hear Yaku’s heart drop from a mile away. “Guess _what_!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly did not expect to write kagehina first i swear it was an accident this is like the only kagehina prompt that is in my pile and wow wow wow
> 
> can you spot all of the powers? iwaizumi should be the only one without a power mentioned but he got (un)lucky and stayed a normal oops 
> 
> thanks for reading dumb fic!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/metis_ink)


End file.
